


Super Sexytimes Shenanigans

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, Kara and Mon spent ten years in the future and came back with their kids, KaraMel, Karamel family, supersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Kara and Mon-El desperately need to have sex. But with four kids, their jobs, and their lives as heroes, finding the time is proving...hard. Will they ever get a chance to be alone together?





	Super Sexytimes Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not a smut writer, this is as dirty as my stuff gets. It's pretty PG honestly. Sorry.

Super Sexytimes Shenanigans

Kara's eyes flutter open. The sky is still pink outside, broken only by a few purple strands of clouds rolling by.

It's still a little strange waking up in her new bedroom in Midvale instead of her old loft. The bed is the same, the man sleeping beside her is the same, but the sun comes in at a different angle and oh yeah, they've managed to corral all the children to their own rooms so she and Mon-El finally, FINALLY wake up alone together in the mornings. Usually, anyway. There's the occasional surprise guest in the form of Allie, or one or both of the twins. And once in a while either she or her spouse throws in the towel when baby John wakes up at 3:00 am and won't go back to sleep by himself.

But by and large they have their bedroom to themselves, at last. Which should, presumably, make it easier for them to find time to be intimate--something they've been looking forward to for ages. More or less since Allie was born, when their sex life was relegated to quick encounters in the shower, or flying home in between missions and work, while the kids are at day care.

As fulfilling (albeit busy) as her life is right now, Kara sometimes longs for the days when she could just come home from Catco or the DEO and jump her boyfriend on the couch. He was always up for it--so to speak. All she had to do was come at him with a certain look in her eyes and he was naked a literal second later.

It's always been so _good_ with him. She's had human lovers, but she's always had to be very careful with them. But not with Mon-El. With him she feels free, never worrying about breaking him--although the furniture is a different story--or even frightening him. Like many women who project a buttoned-up persona in their everyday lives, Kara is paradoxically something of hellcat in bed. Or, at least with _him_ she is. Nails down the back? Hair pulling? Getting a little rough here and there? Yes, yes, and yes, please. Plus, years of experience on Daxam made him quite...skilled. She sighs, thinking about that thing he does with his tongue that makes her…

“Morning, babe,” he groans, rolling over to spoon her. She can feel his warmth next to her back, his breath on her neck. And something else, something hot and hard, pressing against her…

“Morning.”

She flops over to greet him with her lips, thankful as always they're aliens who don't get morning breath. She feels him get even harder as he wraps an arm around her and hugs her tightly, pressing against her with some force, and deepening their kiss.

She's just pulling down his pajama pants, as he's grabbing for hers, when...

“MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!”

Allie stomps down the hall, banging on their bedroom door. They both exhale, with that familiar and always unwelcome frustration that young parents so often encounter.

“Yes, baby?” Kara answers. “What's wrong?”

“Xander snuck out of bed and got into mine but he won't stop trying to hug Mr. Monkeypants and I keep telling him that Mr. Monkeypants is mine you guys said so and then Zora followed him into my room and…”

“OKAY! Okay, I'm coming.” She sits up, stretches, and grumpily drags herself out of her nice warm bed with her very sexy husband in it.

She turns to said husband, who's sitting up with a pillow over his lap, just in case Allie gets a surge of super strength and busts down the door.

“Um, can you deal with them maybe? I sort of need a minute,” he asks, a little sheepishly.

Kara laughs at her indisposed mate. “Sure, love.”

He grabs at her hand as she's about to walk away, and places his lips on the back of it, then around to the inside of her wrist, then trails a few wet kisses up her forearm before reluctantly pulling away. Kara lets out a small “mmmmmmm…”

“Raincheck?” he asks, hopefully.

“You bet your sweet ass.”

“Ooh, naughty. I like it.” He bites his lip as he watches her walk away, then steels himself for a cold shower to help fix his…little problem. Well, not LITTLE.

Unfortunately, it doesn't look like that raincheck is going to do them much good today, considering it won't stop raining...metaphorically speaking. The actual weather is warm, without a cloud in the sky.

It's Saturday, and they don't have much on the schedule for once. No Tae Kwon Do with Aunt Alex, no swim lessons, no classes with Nana Alura’s hologram at the DEO. And, thankfully, no supervillains terrorizing the city.

John is finally down for his morning nap, and Allie, Xander and Zora have just plunked down on the couch to watch Tangled. Kara decides to seize the moment, sidling up to Mon-El and biting his earlobe when the kids aren't looking.

“I think I'll go grab a quick shower. Wanna get dirty with me before I get clean?” she whispers.

“But I just took a…OH! Right. Meet you in the bathroom in five minutes.”

“Don't be late, hot stuff.”

Exactly four minutes and fifteen seconds later, after leaving the kids with a snack, and cups of water, and checking to make sure John is really _really_ asleep, he walks up to the bathroom door and reaches for the doorknob, giddy at the thought of finally getting a chance to pin Kara up against the tile wall of the shower, his wet skin pressed against hers and his lips exploring every square inch of her neck.

Until he hears a familiar ringtone. _Oh, no. Not now_.

 _...URGENT… SO URGENT…. EMERGENCY… URGENT URGENT URGENT URGENT…_ The song continues until he speeds over and picks up Kara's phone with a sigh.

“What's up, Alex?”

“Hi, Mon-El. There's a cruise ship sinking off the coast. About 20 miles north by northwest of Nopales Island. Can you send Kara? I think her heat vision is going to be needed to fix the hull. If that doesn't work, she can freeze the ballast to make to ship float.”

“Yeah, okay, I'll let her know.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Hanging his head, he enters the bathroom, only to be practically tackled onto the floor by one powerful Kryptonian, who plants her lips on his, tongue entering his mouth before he can speak. It takes every ounce of self control he has to pull away from her.

“Wait…mmmm...Kara…mmmm...people…greater good…mmmm... _for Rao's sake, honey, there's a cruise ship sinking and they need help!_ ” he gets this last part out as quickly as he can.

Kara pulls back, horrified. “Well, why didn't you say something!?”

“I…” is all Mon-El manages to get out before she whooshes away.

He picks himself up off the bathroom floor, tries his best to shake off his lingering horniness (and the residual tingly feeling left by Kara's lips just having been against his) and strolls back into the living room to sprawl out on the couch with the kids.

He dozes off for a bit as the kids watch the movie, until he hears John fussing in his crib, and goes to retrieve him. From the nursery, he overhears Kara return just in time for Eugene to chop off Rapunzel's hair and save the day.

“Oh! I love this part!” she gushes as the happy ending plays out on screen. “After this, who wants some lunch, huh?

“Okay, and then can we work on my school project?”

“Wait, what school project?”

“I have to find ten facts about Marie Curie and make a poster out of them.”

“...You're in First Grade.”

Allie shrugs. “You guys picked this school, not me. You said the curriculum should be challenging.”

“They teaching you lessons in snarkiness, too?”

Allie just stares at her mother expectantly.

“Ugh. Okay, well, when is it due?”

“Monday.”

“And we're _just_ hearing about this?”

“You were busy last week, I don't think you looked in my backpack once.”

Mon-El appears in the doorway with John. Kara looks at him, a bit exasperated. Guess this isn't going to be such a lazy Saturday after all.

“Babe, it's fine. I'll speed to the store and grab some poster board. Why don't you guys start looking up facts on the internet?”

Kara sighs and settles in for an afternoon date with safety scissors, glue sticks, and construction paper. She and Mon-El share longing glances over the kitchen table as the project slowly comes together over the course of a couple hours.

When they're satisfied at last with the finished product, Allie happily bounces off to the play room, where the twins have been building a rather elaborate blanket fort.

“Think they're distracted enough not to bother us for ten minutes?” Mon-El asks.

“Ten minutes? That's it? I really think I'm gonna need more than ten minutes, lover.” She gives him her patented hungry eyes and he, predictably, gets utterly lost in them for a moment or two.

“Okay, umm, as soon as John dozes off again, how about we make a break for the basement and lock the door. We'll be able to hear if they set the house on fire, right?”

“I dunno, babe, I realize they're all rather mature compared to human children of their age, but I'm not quite ready to leave them to their own devices for as long as I need to do what I want to do with you.”

Mon-El quirks an eyebrow. “Out of curiosity, what exactly _do_ you want to do with me?”

“I was thinking that thing where I'm facing away from you and then I reach down and…”

Mon-El’s eyes go wide. “WOW, yeah, okay, for the fancy stuff we're definitely gonna need more than ten minutes. _And_ that full length mirror you bought at the thrift store.”

“ _Now_ we're talking.”

“I think the kids will be okay for a little while. They’re supers, after all. What's the point of having indestructible children if we can't get a little alone time out of the deal?”

“Okay, okay. Grab that bottle from the warmer, I think we can coax this little man into another nap.”

Mon-El grabs John from his high chair where he's been playfully pushing peas around on his tray instead of actually eating them. They plop him in the crib with his bottle and then wait outside the door with the baby monitor to see if it works.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the bottle drops to his side and cute baby snores begin to emanate from his room.

They gleefully tiptoe down the stairs, into the basement, and are just about to lock the door behind them when…

Another, different familiar ringtone sounds…

_...WORKIN NINE TO FIVE, WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVING…_

“Oh, God damn it, _why_ did I program all those?” Kara kicks herself. They stand there waiting for it to go to voicemail, trying to decide whether they can ignore it.

“Come on, it's James's work cell, it might be important,” Mon-El finally says.

“Yeah, okay.”

“There's my girl. My very sexy girl with incredibly kissable skin…” he can't help pulling her close and nibbling on her neck for just a moment, as she very nearly tears up with frustration.

“Ugh, not helping. Come on, I gotta get my stupid phone and talk to stupid James.”

With disappointment, he lets her go. They open the basement door and see Zora standing there. Apparently listening.

“Uncle James is stupid! Mommy says so!” the little girl giggles and runs down the hall.

“Stupid Uncle James!” they hear from Xander in short order from the play room. Allie also bursts out laughing.“

Great. So maybe you can deal with _that_ while I call him back?” Kara asks her husband.

“Yup.” He puts on his authoritative dad demeanor and knocks on the play room door “Hey, guys? We're gonna have a little talk about name-calling and being respectful to grown-ups.”

Kara sighs and redials the missed call.

“What's up, boss?”

“So sorry to call you on a Saturday but an anonymous tip came through the system, they say they're one of your sources. Alleging some kind of cover up of fraud at AxPharm, the drug company. Something about defective formulations of their new-to-market generic medications being released to pharmacies. The source says they've been paying off victims and strong-arming them into signing non-disclosure agreements rather than issuing a recall.”

“Oh my God. Wait, one of _my_ sources?”

“He says he worked with you on the Plastino Chemical hiring discrimination article. AxPharm is a subsidiary of Plastino.”

“Ah. I know who it is.”

“He wants to meet today. Can you get in touch?”

Kara sighs audibly. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it's fine.”

“...Doesn't sound fine. I can see if he'll talk to someone else.”

“No, he won't. He's squirrelly. I had to work on him for quite a while. Build his trust.”

“...Kara, are you okay? Don't take this the wrong way but you sound a little…cranky.”

“It's just been a busy day with the kids.”

“Is that all?”

“Just…you know, personal stuff.”

“You know you can always talk to me, right? I mean, you don't have to. But I'm always here for…”

“I WANT TO HAVE SEX, OKAY?”

“WHAT?! Kara, that's…that's crazy. Even if you weren't married and I wasn't with Lena…”

“Oh, for Rao's sake, James, I didn't mean you and me. I…I'm sorry, I can't believe I just blurted it out like that. I know, God, inappropriate. I don't know what's wrong with me today...I mean, I do… obviously. It's just that we've been struggling for a while to find some time to be alone together. And it's getting really frustrating.”

“Ah…right. And my calling you isn't helping.”

“No, no, it's fine. I'll get the story. I _want_ to get the story. We'll just find time together some other day.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. I'll call you when I talk to the guy, okay?”

“Okay, thanks.”

Unbeknownst to Kara as she sets to work on yet another responsibility that's taking her away from time with her mate, James hangs up the phone, ponders the situation for a moment, then picks his cell back up and dials another familiar number.

********

Kara returns from meeting up with her source just as Mon-El is finishing up cooking dinner. Chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and a side of broccoli.

“Mmm…smells amazing, honey,” she croons as she walks in. Her mate has a radiant smile on his face as he sees her.

“That's not all that's amazing,” he says. "Go have a peek at the living room.”

Confused, Kara marches down the hall, only to see her kids sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Superman himself. And his mother.

“Clark! Martha! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?” she says, hugging them both as Allie talks Martha's ear off about everything she's been learning in school. Kara sits down for a moment on the love seat with her cousin.

“Well, I got a call from James, he said you were in need,” Clark explains.

Kara turns white for a moment.

“Wh…what do you mean?”

“He said you guys could really use some relief.”

Kara's eyes bug out of her head. She stands there for a moment like a deer caught in headlights.

Clark gives her a rather confused look. “Um, he said you guys hadn't had a night out in ages and it might be nice for us to come babysit.”

“OH! Hooo, uh, I mean…wow, Clark, that's so awesome of you! Thank you. Really.”

“Any time, cous.”

“And you brought your mom, too. That's sweet. Were you nervous about taking care of a bunch of little supers by yourself?”

“A bit. Thought I'd bring in the big guns. Plus I told Alex to call _me_ instead of you two for the next few hours, so if there's trouble I can deal with it while Mom stays here with these cuties." He pokes Zora in the tummy, eliciting a tiny giggle. 

“You're the best, Clark. No Lois though? I mean, not that I'm not thrilled to see Martha, but I do enjoy hearing Lois's stories about whatever crazy lead she's after. She's _such_ an amazing reporter.”

“Ahem…”

“...but not as good as _you_ , of course! You're…great…with the, you know, hittin’ the beat and all.”

“Nice save.”

“Sorry. You and I just usually talk about hero stuff, not journalism stuff.”

“I suppose that's true. Well, actually, Lois wanted to come, but I didn't think it was safe to fly her all the way here, since she's…pregnant.”

“She's…wh…OH MY GOD, CLARK! CONGRATULATIONS!” She tackles the other Kryptonian with a massive bear hug, nearly knocking him off the chair.

“Wow…I sometimes forget you're the only person who can do that,” he chuckles.

She looks up to see her husband in the doorway, smiling.

“Mon-El! Guess what?”

“I heard! Congratulations, Clark. That's amazing. And I'm sure these guys will be thrilled to have a new baby cousin,” the Daxamite smiles broadly at his cousin-in-law.

“Not to pry, but how did you manage it?” Kara asks. “Eliza always told me our DNA was incompatible, since we have extra chromosomes.”

“Well, actually, your mom has been sort of acting as our fertility specialist. She found a way, using a gene manipulation technique I think is similar to a birthing matrix. And here we are.”

“Wow, that's amazing. And it's good to know it's possible. In case any of these guys want to make us grandparents someday.”

“I think that occurred to Eliza as well. At any rate, you guys should go ahead and get out of here. You must be pretty hungry by now.”

“Uh…”

“Well…” Kara and Mon-El look at each other awkwardly.

“...You're going out to dinner, right?” Clark asks, the befuddled look reappearing on his face.

“Right! Actually, you know what, we'll pick something up and go have a picnic. Let me grab a blanket and a bottle of wine…” Kara says, speeding off.

“A picnic at night? Um, okay. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

Kara returns a second later with a blanket, two bottles of champagne, and glasses in a basket.

“Thirsty, too, then?” Clark asks, good-naturedly. Kara and Mon-El just nod, pressing their lips together in an effort to keep from bursting out laughing.

“Uh huh. Thanks, again, Clark. We'll be back in a few hours.”

“No rush! Have fun!”

They kiss the kids goodnight and fly off from the back yard.

“So where are we _actually_ going?” Mon-El asks his wife once they're airborne and speeding through the clouds. “I don't suppose you booked a hotel room or something.”

“Hotel? Screw that. On the way back from saving that ship today I noticed an uninhabited island a ways off the coast. Sandy beach, moonlight, and best of all not a single other person for a hundred miles.”

“Oh, baby. I love the way you think.”

“Well, it's been a while since I made you scream.”

“We'll see who makes who scream first.”

“Ooh, I love a challenge. Follow me, lover.”

The Kryptonian picks up speed, with her Daxamite husband trailing close behind.

Hours later, they lie on their blanket in each other's arms listening to the waves roll in, basking in their afterglow. And wondering if any seismographs might have picked up a disturbance centering on this particular desert island.

“I am actually a bit hungry. For real food, not just for you. Pick up a pizza on the way home?” Mon-El asks.

“I'm gonna need like five pizzas after that. Plus whatever _you_ want to eat.”

They laugh, grateful for the chance to steal these moments together.

“Should we head back?” Kara asks.

“I think Martha and Clark can hold down the fort for a few more minutes.” He rolls back on top of her, that familiar look in his eyes. “How about one more go, then pizza, then home. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing.”

“ _You're_ amazing.” They kiss then, long and deep, trying to savor every second. Who knows how long it will be before they can do this again?

“By the way…” Kara says between kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Remind me to buy something REALLY nice for Clark and Lois’ baby shower. And some flowers for Martha.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Now, come here, Valor, and show me how super you really are.”

“YES, MA'AM!”

Somewhere on their island, a rock slide occurs, birds scatter to the wind, and a wayward seal wakes from its brief nap and grumpily ambles back into the ocean in search of a less noisy place to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. I love writing this family. I need to think of some more domestic Karamel ideas. Chime in if you have any good ones.


End file.
